


Grisha Has No Idea

by Aniella_Summers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Dominance, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniella_Summers/pseuds/Aniella_Summers
Summary: After being dragged out of the house after a devastating breakup, Eren meets a mystery man who promises to bring out the animal inside Eren. After waking up next to a stranger, Eren leaves quickly hoping that he will never see the man again. But he finds out that the man who rocked his world is his dad's boss, Levi Ackerman. Will Eren stay with Levi, or will his past push him away?Originally posted on Fanfiction, this is the ReBoot!





	1. We Are Still Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So Recently I have been watching Attack on Titan again, and got back into the fanfic and was really starting to regret not finishing this story. I really liked the idea and since it has been so long, I have decided to restart it. The same storyline, just some added shit here and there. And some, much needed, editing. I hope you enjoy it!

We Are Still All Animals

 

       "Jean, I am going to kill you for dragging me along with you." Eren sneered as he tightly wrapped his arms around his chest. He wasn’t going to come out tonight, nor did he want to; yet this barbarian came into  _ his _ apartment screaming and yelling. Eren sighed as he glanced around, these streets used to make his night, but now they just reminded him of bitter memories. Ugh, when he did he become such a downer. 

       "Don't be such a wimp." Jean said as he punched Eren in the arm, harder than necessary; Eren just glared at the man as they took a couple steps farther in the line. "It's not like its just going to be us, so calm down. We are meeting Ymir, Reiner, and Bertholdt inside."

       "Maybe it won't be so bad." Armin shrugged as he gave his friend a comforting smile, but all he got back was a glare and a sigh. No smile was going to do anything to help. Eren glanced around some of the taller people in front of them, and they still have a hefty bit to go. His feet ached just thinking about it. 

       "I could be home watching Netflix and eating a tub of brownie fudge ice cream," Eren sighed as he glanced around the dark city around him, the lights cast above them as they took several, smaller, steps forward. "But no, you had to drag me out here!" Eren threw his hands in his air, but a swift wind caused him to quickly lower them back down; his shirt was pretty thin, not giving him much cover. He wasn’t paying attention and smacked right into the back of Jean, who must have stopped short, “He-”

       "Stop complaining! Jean yelled causing Eren's eyes to grow wide as his pride shrunk down, "We’re just trying to help! You have been a sorrowful piece of shit since you and  _ eyebrows  _ broke up!" The rest of his sentence caught in his throat as Armin gently placed a hand on Jean's arm; he threw his hands up in the air and took a couple steps forward. He paused for a moment before glaring back at Eren, “We may have came in begging you to come, but no one physically forced you in those clothes or threw you in the car.” With those words said, he turned back around, arm deep in his pockets looking for his ID to give the bouncer.

       "We all are worried, Eren. We thought if we could get you out of the apartment, it would help. You have barely left your room since it all happened.” Armin tried giving Eren a smile, but it was full of worry and guilt, “But we aren’t going to force you to stay if you want to leave you can take the car and we will just take a cab back." Armin reached in his own pockets and placed the keys in Eren’s hands before also turning his back on Eren. 

       Eren sighed watching his two friends walk into the club. Jean was right, he hasn’t done anything but mope in his room feeling sorry for himself. While Jean bugged him to come, he wasn’t the one who made Eren wear a, basically see thru, black shirt or ripped jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. Eren knew that he dressed looking for someone to make him forget. Eren vowed that yesterday would be the last night he spent crying alone. With the help of his newly found courage and some yells from the people behind him, Eren slowly picked his feet up one at a time before jogging over to the bouncer. 

       The three pushed open the doors and were met with a hard thumping bass with tricolor lights flashing to the beat of the bass. Jean had a huge smirk on his face as he walked to one of the booths, he was screaming and yelling to someone but Eren couldn’t hear over the sound of the music. The song was one that Eren knew well and he had fond memories of dancing all over this dance floor, and while before it seemed like Armin was more excited to be there than Eren, Eren threw a smile on his face and jogged over to the booth of his friends. He heard a laugh behind him from Armin, but he didn’t care, for tonight he was getting drunk. 

       "Finally!" Reiner yelled over the music as he waved his large hand in the air. Eren chuckled throwing his hands in the air back. He screamed some profanities at Eren, but Eren could only imagine what he had said. Once the two had made it to the booth, Eren quickly realized that there was only room for one more person. Eren thought about sitting down, but that meant Armin would be the one standing, and he knew that Jean would be flipping a shit the entire time.

        "Sorry, no room for party poopers." Jean smirked and flicked his middle finger up at Eren as he snatched Armin’s wrist, as soon as he came close enough, and pulled him down. Eren glared back and allowed his own middle fingers to stand erect at the sight of the horse-faced man.

       "I am surprised that you were able to drag him out of the house!" Ymir said with a smirk as her head flicked gesturing towards Eren's. Her arms were sprawled out against the back of the booth, as if she was a mob boss in an old movie. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a loose button up on. No doubt, she was wearing some ripped jeans along with it. 

       "I'm surprised that you are here without your master" Eren shot back with a smirk filling his lips, he pretended to glance around the room, “Where is Christa?” Everyone at the table bursted out laughing, even Ymir. Everyone knew that Ymir was whipped, yet seemed to love every minute of it. She may be the top, but Christa has her draped around her little petite fingers. 

       "Hey, I just gotta say, she looks as hot as hell wearing the pants...with her heels on." Ymir laughed as she pulled off the back of the booth to take a sip of the amber liquid that was in her glass, "And also without the pants on and just the heels."

       "Eren! Why don't you go grab yourself a couple shots?" Reiner shouted between the laugher. He slammed his large hand on the table,then flung it in the air and with a booming voice, "You need to have fun tonight!"

       Eren smiled at the man and snorted at the comment, before Eren turning on his heels and began walking towards the bar with his friends making catcalls at him. The calls, while faked by his friends, made him feel bold and began swaying his hips more seductively as he slowed his walk. His friends got even louder as he went only stirring him on; he turned around for a moment and simply winked. They went wild! Hooting and hollering, smacking their hands on the table and just all about being animals.

       Giggling as he made it to the bar, Eren held up three fingers at the bar and then turned around to watch the people dancing on the dance floor. A slight smile filled his face as he watched the dancers grind all over each other; that is what he needed tonight. Nothing too physical, but enough that made him feel wanted and worth it. He thanked the bartender when he heard the cling of his glass hitting the bar. 

       Eren picked up the shot, paused for a moment as his tongue stroked his lips before he threw his head back and let the burn trickle down his throat and engulfed his body in flames. Eren's eyes fluttered opened and a rich smirk filled his lips as he reached behind him and asked for another. The bartender was faster this time, and as soon as the shot hit the countertop, he grabbed it and shot it down. He grabbed two more before he really started feeling the warmth that started in his belly flutter out to his entire body. 

       Eren's eyes fluttered opened after the forth shot and the fire in his eyes was met with the chill of another's. The cold grey eyes caused his body to shiver, yet he couldn’t help but to be daring. There was enough liquid courage in him to try and take on this gaze of a monster. Eren's tongue shot out to coat his lips as he watched a smirk fill the man’s lips; that smirk went straight to his knees, causing them to tremble a little bit. On any other night, he would have just walked away, feeling the need in the guy’s eyes, but tonight he needed more. Eren smirked at the man and with one finger held out, he beckoned the monster closer to come closer.

       The man smirked along with Eren, he placed his glass on his table with less dignity than before and slowly made his way over to Eren. Eren had to keep himself from drooling, this man was little a walking dream. Eren’s eyes fell from the man's grey cold eyes and they traced his thin lips, and then danced along the man's harsh jawline that made Eren's legs weak. The man had a nice button up shirt, with black dress pants that fit him to a T. The outfit gave the man an aura of importance and control that Eren just wanted to give himself to. The man had the hair as dark as the night, styled in an undercut. All he could think about was dragging his fingers through the man’s hair while he was getting fucked. He hadn’t even spoken to the man and his thoughts were going further than he usually wanted. 

       He already was putty in the man’s hands, before the man even got to him Eren was trying to prepare himself for when the man was actually there talking to him; he didn’t want to seem like wanton whore. When the man finally reached him, Eren had to lean against the bar for support as his voice was smooth and as deep as the ocean and he found that he was willing to drown in this man.

       "What is a young man such passionate eyes doing alone?" The man gave Eren as side smile as he lifted up his hands, three fingers raised, and he ordered another drink. Eren’s mouth seemed to dry up as he couldn’t find the words to speak. The only thing reaction he had was a gaping mouth and a bright red blush filling his cheeks. He could feel the heat rising in his face, and he cursed himself for being such a wimp.

        "No answer, brat? Tch, no need to be scared." The mystery man chuckled to himself as he lifted the glass to his lips. He didn’t chug the drink, like a certain drunk college student did, but simple took a sip, like a fine gentleman should. As let the amber liquid in his cup flow down his throat, he closed his eyes, as to enjoy the beverage. Eren watched as the man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down; internally groaning to himself, Eren couldn't respond until the man placed his drink down and raised an eyebrow at Eren. Scared the man was about to leave, Eren took a sip of his own drink, let out an awkward cough before he was able to answer. 

       "I'm not scared of you." Eren sneered with his chin held as he placed the cup down on at on the bar counter. The man smirked at Eren before reaching over him to place his own glass down, but paused when his lips were centimeters away from Eren's ear.

       "Care to join me?" The man whispered in Eren's ear, "Do exactly what I say, and I promise to take good care of you later." Before the man pulled away, he allowed his teeth to drag across the shell of Eren's ear.

       The man placed a hundred on the bar top, gesturing towards Eren to the bartender before making his way to the dance floor. He left a flustered Eren at the bar frozen in his seat; the man’s dominating aura made Eren's knees weak. He bit his lip for a moment debating what to do, he was sure that if he joined the man, he wouldn’t be able to leave alone but on the other hand, isn’t that what he wanted to happen. But all debate fell to pieces as he witnessed the mystery man drag his fingers through his hair. Well, Eren couldn’t help but to give in to his desires. 

       Eren pushed himself off of the chair and quickly entered the dance floor without any more debate. He stumbled through the people on the dancefloor for the man who had triggered something inside of him that he hasn't felt in a long time. It was a fire that had been iced for too long. While he was shifting through people, two strong hands on his hips caused Eren to jump. He was about to turn and punch whoever was touching him but a deep voice ran a shiver down his spine before he could move.  

       "Relax, close your eyes and let the song move you." The man whispered before running his tongue along Eren's neck causing Eren to groan out loud. Those calloused hands pulled Eren’s ass flush up against him. The man’s hardened dick was grinding against Eren’s ass; Eren rolled his hips to the song, biting his lips trying to hold back the noises from his lips. The man’s hands were running up and down Eren’s body as they swayed together, or more like rutted against one another. "You know, no matter how civilized humans become, we are still all animals deep inside." The man's hands went up under Eren's shirt and the man's nails scratched down Eren's chest, earning him a whine. Out of nowhere, the man pulled Eren's hair down so that Eren's ear was right next to the man's lips, "I'd love to show you."

       The hot breath and the words went straight to Eren’s dick; the man's hips were grinding against Eren along with under bass of the song. Their bodies seemed to meld together as they got lost in one another.  Eren allowed his eyes to fall closed as shivers ran up and down his spin; he rolled his back as the bass dropped earning a growl from the man behind him. He smirked with confidence and this primal urge was being dragged up out of Eren and he loved it. He wanted to hear every noise that could come out of this man, he moaned and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck falling for the nibbles on his neck. The man thrusted up against Eren as he also bit down on Eren's shoulder; all-conscious thought fell out of Eren's mind and all he could think about was how empty he felt and how this man could fill him up. 

       "So, what do you say, brat?" The man sneered into Eren’s ear, still with a grip on Eren's hair, although Eren couldn't find it in himself to mind, actually loving the rough treatment. No one had ever treated him like this. Not being able to find the words, Eren simply turned around and smashed his lips against this man.

       This kiss was unlike every other first kiss Eren has had. The man’s arms snaked around Eren’s slim waist and pulled him flush up against him. Their hips dragged against one another causing his beautiful and animalistic friction to occur. Teeth clashed together as their tongues fought for dominance; the man bit down on Eren’s plump bottom lip causing Eren to lean his had back and moan. Eren's fingers found their way into the man's undercut and he twisted his fingers into the smooth locks. His nails dragged down the man’s shaved hair as he pulled Eren's hair down so the man ran his tongue along Eren's Adam's apple.

       "Follow me." The man let go of Eren and started walking towards the exit of the club.

       Eren stood there for a moment dumbfounded and confused; he didn't know if he should follow his man. He didn't even know the man's name, and even if he did go home with this man, he should tell his friends. Eren was about to walk towards the booth that his friends were sitting in, but when he saw that the man had glanced back and the man's ice eyes were piercing Eren's leaving no room for debate. Eren quickly threw the keys at Armin and jogged over to the monster with cold eyes waiting for him at the door. 

* * *

 

       "If you keep being such a good boy, I may let you cum later." The man huskily groaned as Eren let his tongue run along the whole length of this man's monstrous cock. Eren usually wasn’t this dick hungry, but the saltiness of the man’s cock went straight to his own dick. He moaned against the man’s cock as he took the whole thing in his mouth once again; well as much as he could fit, the rest he took a hold of with his hands. Rubbing his thumb against the large vein on the undershaft. 

       Thinking about it, Eren had no idea how he got himself in this mess. The two of them had walked towards the closest parking garage, which Eren thought was a little odd since there was parking all along the outside of the club. Yet, Eren almost completely sobered up when he saw the all black mustang that the man had opened the door of. This man must think he was a prostitute or something; there was no way this man would be into him. The self doubt froze him but a holler from said beautiful man caused Eren quickly jumped into the car. Once in the car, the man grabbed a fist full of Eren’s shirt and dragged him into another rough kiss. He bit down on Eren’s lip, he felt the skin splitting but couldn’t help the groan that bubbled up from his stomach Their teeth clashed and their tongues rubbed and massaged one another. Eren placed his hand on the man’s upper thigh and gave it a tight squeeze; the man moaned into the kiss as he pushed Eren away with a smirk on his lips.

       Blood dripped from Eren’s lips, which were pulled up in a smile and the only thing that the man told Eren as he started the car was "to be a good boy." He had never been told something like that and he liked it, maybe even craved it. For some strange reason, he craved more attention. He wanted to prove to this mystery man that he was worth this car, and all of this trouble. It flipped a switch inside of him, that while the man was driving, Eren unhooked his seat belt and bent over. Ignoring the man’s questioning, pulled down the man's zipper with his teeth, which he could never do sober, and made it his goal to make this man cum before they reached his house.

       The man groaned as Eren's lips encased his entire cock, which was harder than he originally thought; Eren was happily surprised while he tried hard not to gag as he allowed is tongue to twirl around the cock as he moved back up to the tip. The man's hand threaded in Eren's hair and forced Eren to deep throat him again; the man's hips began involuntarily thrusting in Eren's mouth. The noises were flying out of the man’s mouth as Eren's head bobbed up and down as he sucked on the monstrous cock. His pace increased as the nosies grew. 

       "This mouth is now mine." The man growled as he thrusted one more time into Eren's mouth before he released his load into Eren's mouth, "No one else's!"

       Eren's eyes watered as he forced himself to swallow the large load that burned his throat on the way down. He felt the man’s dick soften in his mouth as he slowly let it fall out of his mouth with a plop. Pride gushed through him as the man gently ran his fingers through Eren’s hairs. 

       Getting bold, Eren looked up at the man whose eyes were burning with desire, smirked before licking his lips and then in the sluttiest voice he could muster he pushed the bar a little higher. "Yes, daddy." He watched with pride as the man’s eyes grew wide with surprise and then dark with lust.

       The man growled, causing Eren to squirm in his seat, before throwing the car in park; the tires screeched against the pavement before coming to a complete stop. Eren jerked forward almost smacking the dashboard. He squirmed in his seat under the man’s stare; rubbing his legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. The man’s hand roughly gripped Eren's jaw and pulled Eren to where their lips were only inches apart. His hot breath against Eren’s lips made his eyes roll with pleasure as the smell of whiskey and cigarettes filled his nose. 

       "I like the sound of that." The man growled smirking at Eren, "Now be a good boy and get that sweet ass of yours out of the car." Eren glanced around, a little confused, he hadn’t realize that they were at the house. Without another thought, Eren quickly all but leaped from the car. He standing in front of the car waiting for his mystery man to whisk him away to unknown pleasures.

       The mystery man took his time getting out of the car, leaving Eren to stand there marinating in desire as Eren watched every move the man did with hungry eyes. His legs rubbed together trying to get rid of some of the want growing between his legs. The man finally closed the car door shut, and with a smirk on his face, the man bent down, grabbed Eren's waist, and flung Eren on his shoulder. Eren let out a  _ yip _ as he felt his leave the ground; the man carried Eren with no problem into the house. Eren couldn’t help but giggle as he heard some quiet cursing of the man’s profanities as he struggled to close the front door. 

       The man gracefully carried Eren up the long the curved staircase, which Eren would be sure to question him about later if he could. His eyes were running all along the house, he couldn’t get a good look since most of the lights were off. A sharp smack on the ass caused Eren to yell out, earning him a chuckle from the older man. A shift kick of a door and all Eren smell was lilacs and cleaning products.  

       "Baby, I am going to make you scream tonight." The man hissed as he flung Eren onto the bed. Eren giggled as he bounced on the bed and looked up at the man with hooded eyes; the man stared back, just underdressing Eren with his eyes. With a smirk on his face, he walked over to the side of the bed and flicked on the bedside lamp. The light cast a dim light across the room, making the smirk on the man’s face look more devilicious and all that more made Eren’s dick stand stall.

       "Well, come eat me, daddy," Eren said with a huge blush on his face as he opened his legs wide for this man. The hunger that was growing on the man’s face went straight to Eren’s confidence, and cock. 

       The man wasted no time grabbing the ends of his own shirt, and slowly peeling it off his body. Eren swore he was doing it on purpose, slowly pulling it off inch by antagonizing inch. The man had to be a model the way every way possible; his body was as if it was carved from stone. As the man lifted his shirt over his head, Eren was able to see everything. The tightness of his body, the six pack the was just begging to be touched and kissed. Eren quickly jumped to his knees and reached out to touch him, but the man quickly pushed away.

       "No touching." The man sneered as he crawled on top of Eren. He smirked up at Eren, as he teasingly danced along the bottom of Eren’s shirt. He slowly pulled the shift up, revealing some of Eren’s tan hips. The man nibbed at the exposed hips causing Eren to thrust up. “Tsk Tsk…” His nails dragged down Eren’s abs, his tongue followed along the jagged red lines popping up on Eren’s skin. He gripped the bottom of Eren’s shirt and slowly pushed his up his chest, kisses, and bites following the cloth. When he finally reached the top, he flung it off and threw it somewhere into the room.

       Eren groaned as the man's lips latched onto his neck, his teeth dragging against the golden skin. A hiss flew from Eren’s teeth when the man bit down on the cook of his neck. His hands were running all along his chest. His fingers finally found what Eren had been begging for; his fingers twisted and rolled Eren’s nipple between his fingers. The noises were flying through Eren’s lips as the man took one of his sensitive buds into his mouth. Eren's hand reached out to grab onto the man's shoulders for support as his cock began throbbing. Instead of being shoved way, the man grabbed both of Eren's wrists and thrusted them over Eren's head. The man harshly bit down on Eren's nipple causing Eren to moan and eyes to tear up in frustration. The man licked the small bead of blood that leaked from Eren's nipple before pulling up to stare into Eren's eyes.

       "You didn't listen to me." The man sneered as he gently kissed his nipple; Eren's eyes grew wide with worry, "You were a bad boy, and now I am going to punish you." Eren's heart began pounding in his chest; that is when a thought sank deep into his head, his realized that he didn’t know this man and he had no idea what this man was capable of. 

       Eren watched as the man reached over to the nightstand and fumbled as he looked around for something. Heard something metallic clang against itself as he pulled it from the drawer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing him for something. He felt something cold against his wrists and the next thing he knew was he was handcuffed to the bed with the lustful eyes of an older man looking at him with need.

       "I told you, brat." The man whispered against Eren's ear causing Eren's ears to turn red before his whole body shook with desire. “That you needed to be a good boy.”

       The man's weight left Eren’s body causing his eyes to shoot open wondering where he went. His eyes landed across the room as the man was looking for something in the closet;  Eren bit his lip as he watched the muscles in the man's back contract with every move the man made. His ass looked full and firm as he bent over shuffling through the drawers. Eren was wondering what his body would feel like, flush up against him, fucking him deep. Eren groaned, hoping it would be happening soon. Soon the man was walking back towards Eren with something in his hands, but Eren was so focused on the dominance that was radiating in this guy's eyes, that Eren didn't notice what the man was holding.

       He smiled as the mystery man sauntered back over to Eren; Eren couldn’t help but watch the man’s hip sway back and forth. The man placed something on the nightside stand before sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Eren. “You look so pretty tied up like that, baby.” He whispered huskily, a finger tracing down Eren’s jawline. His eyes closed leaning into the touch, and then all of a sudden the man tied a black cloth over Eren's eyes, leaving him completely blind and vulnerable to this stranger. 

       The man scrapped his teeth down Eren's neck as his nails dug into Eren's hips causing Eren to moan out He squirmed underneath the weight of the man as he climbed on top of Eren once more. He thrash under the man as the man's lips quickly made a trail of bites, and kisses down Eren's chest. A squeal slipped through Eren’s lips as the man’s tongue circled his nipple. He arched his back into the man’s touch as the other skilled hand of a stranger was flicking his other nipple.

       "Ah!" Eren yelped when the man bit down on the one nipple as he rolled the other between his fingers. His tongue flicked out to pamper the swollen bud, the noises were flying from Eren’s mouth as the man ground into him. 

       The man soon switched over to give the neglected nipple the same treatment; with every lick caused Eren to growing louder and louder. He never had anyone pay this much attention to his body as this stranger was doing. Every harsh bite let out a side of Eren that he never knew he had. All he wanted was this man to please him until he couldn’t remember his own name. As the trail of bites made its way to Eren's defined stomach, Eren couldn't wait to feel those lips against the most sensitive part of himself. Eren thrusted his hips forward trying to get the man to reason where Eren needed him. It earned him a chuckle as the man's skilled fingers quickly popped the buttons of Eren's jeans and had removed the jeans in a fraction of a minute. Eren's legs twitched for a moment at the sudden air that was hitting them.

       Another groan left Eren's lips as the man nibbled on Eren's hipbone; he just couldn't imagine how many marks this man was making on him and yet he wanted the marks to stay. He wanted him to cover his body in those marks and to show everyone that Eren is his. He felt his dick probing against his boxers as the man licked Eren’s happy trail.  The man's hands massaged the inner thighs as his lips kissed the skin right above Eren's boxers.

       "Daddy…" Eren moaned in want as he rolled his hips towards the man hoping to hurry him along, but the man responded only with a husky chuckle again. The man rubbed the palm of his hand against Eren’s clothed dick, earning a throaty groan.

       "Patience." The man murmured against Eren’s inner thigh as he feathered the flesh with kisses. The light touches were driving Eren crazy as he thrashed about on the bed. The man above him growled in pleasure as he nibbled on tender flesh.

       The man's fingers danced along the edge of Eren's boxers before finally pulling them down past his feet and onto the floor. A gasp slipped through Eren's parted lips as a tongue flicked against the tip of Eren's erect penis. His tongue danced around the tip before he sucked hard on it. His tongue ran under the rim of the hood before his teeth dragged over the tip earning a scream from Eren. The man dipped his head down covering Eren's entire penis with his mouth.

       "Daddy!" Eren screamed as the man sucked his penis and rubbed his balls with his one hand. “Fuck please…” His free hand was massaging Eren’s balls, once and awhile he would let Eren’s penis out with a pop and took one of the balls into his mouth. Eren couldn’t stop stammering as he felt his balls tighten up and a warmth building up in his stomach.

       The man bobbed up and down on Eren's penis as his one free hand let go of Eren's balls and disappeared according to Eren. All of a sudden a slick finger rubbed along the outside of Eren's tight hole before thrusting inside of him. He jumped a little at sudden intrusion but relaxed into the touch as the man sucked harder on the top of his dick. The pants and moans were flying past Eren's lips as he felt as if he was floating on heaven; the man added another finger inside of Eren as he deep throated Eren at the same time. The man’s fingers curled up inside of Eren as if he was searching, and Eren begged for when he found it. 

       Eren could feel the fingers pushing past the rim of his ass over and over again; the man would pull and spread him as far as he could go. The fingers were being pumped in and out at the same rhythm that the man was bobbing up and down on his penis. Any discomfort he felt from being stretched was being masked by the pleasure that was building up by being sucked off. He could feel the man’s fingers twisting up and curling around, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves that made his head spin. His knuckles were growing white as he clenched his fists tight, wishing he would dig his nails into. Eren's head thrashed side to side as felt the build up in his lower stomach and he felt his peak coming; the man had found that spot and it felt as if there were jolts of pleasure shooting through him. . Then all of a sudden, the man's weight was no longer on him, his mouth no longer lingering, and his fingers missing.

       "Daddy?" Eren asked into what he assumed was an empty room, he suddenly felt very vulnerable and embarrassed; Eren twisted his wrists trying to get out of the handcuffs. His wrists screamed and throbbed in protest as the metal dug into his skin. His lip pulled tight into a With a sigh, he shook his arms trying to get his shoulder back into a comfortable position. The cold air was cooling his body down causing him to shiver. 

       Harsh hands gripped Eren's waist before flipping him over onto his hands and knees; Eren yelped from the pain in his hands from the handcuffs causing his wrists to cross over one another. 

       "Ah!" Eren yelled as something large was thrusted inside of his tight hole without warning. The burn of him being stretched caused groans to gurgle from his throat; Eren shook his hips trying to make the sensation feel more than a burning numbness.The man leaned down, putting all of his pressure on Eren's back, and gently placed a kiss on the crook of his neck.

       "Breathe, baby boy." With that whispered in his ear, all of the man's weight disappeared off of him, but he was still filled inside. The man’s hands ran up and down Eren’s shoulders, rubbing and kneading where he was tight; they slowly made their down to Eren’s hips where he lazily drew circles until Eren began to adjust to the size of this man’s enormous dick or so he thought. Right as Eren was about to tell the man that he was ready, he felt his ass begin to vibrate and the object to curve up.  

       "Ah…" Eren moaned as the toy that was being thrusted into him was shaking his entire being. The pleasure was radiating throughout his entire body as he felt his lower half begin to tighten. His toes curled as he felt the warmth expanding throughout his body.

       "Daddy, I am about to come!" Eren screamed as he lowered his head between his arms and moaned again. He felt his hips buckling and a little bit of drool slip from his lips.

       "Not yet, baby." The man whispered against Eren's ear as he pulled the toy from Eren’s ass leaving him gaping open and yearning for more. He let out a sad groan as he threw his hips back hoping to come into contact with something. "You won't come until I say so."

       The man's breath left Eren's ear and once against slipped into the darkness as Eren was shaking with want on the man's bed. A burning pain from the outside of his ass caused Eren to lurch forward yet moan with pleasure; the man had spanked him. Eren threw his head back and sneered through his clenched teeth as the man's hand made contact with his bottom one more time.

       "You've been a bad boy." The man growled with his hot breath close to Eren's arse. The man's teeth latched onto the tender flesh causing a scream to gargle its way out of Eren's mouth and echo around the room. "Tell me what you want." The man demanded as he slapped Eren's bottom with greater force than before making his body tremble with want and need. He has never felt so alive. 

       "Fuck me, daddy!" Eren screamed as he felt the toy being thrusted back into him; his head fell while he bit his lip trying to keep the moans inside. His thighs trembled and his head was spinning from all the pleasure.

       "Be more specific." The man growled as his hand brought back that wonderful burn on Eren's ass. Eren screamed this time, all but crying with pleasure as the burn from the slap made his dick hard.

       "Daddy, please fuck me till I can't walk!" Eren yelled as another slap caused his ass to jiggle, "Mark me up, and make me yours, daddy!" That did it, with an animalistic growl the toy was quickly removed, smacking against the hard floor, from Eren leaving an empty feeling inside of him causing him to whimper. The man quickly thrusted himself deep inside of Eren's slick hole making Eren throw his head back in pleasure.

       "Oh, baby, you are so tight." The man growled as he twisted his fingers in Eren's brown locks. The man was bigger than the toy, which Eren could not believe because the toy had already stretched him to, what he thought, was his limit. Yet this man’s massive cock seemed to fit him so well. It was just wide enough to give Eren a slight burn of pain, and long enough to hit his prostate without even moving.

       The man pulled himself out till the tip was barely in and then slammed himself back into Eren with no mercy.  Eren’s head flung back with sputtered moans and his fingers dug into the headboard. He could hear the grunts coming from the older man as the man's one hand gripped on Eren's hip as his other hand twisted up in Eren’s auburn locks and yanked.The man's thrusts were harsh and erotic, but they had drool dripping from Eren's mouth as his heart was pounding in his chest.

       "Daddy!" Eren screamed as the man's hand left Eren's hip and smacked against Eren's reddened cheeks. The sudden pain made his balls tighten and lips sputter. His eyes were barely staying open as the man thrusted deep into him.The man leaned down, allowing his chest to rest against Eren's back, and Eren felt the tongue graze his skin just before his teeth dug into Eren's flesh. "Ah! Please, daddy!"

       "What?" The man teased as he licked the shell of Eren's ear, "Tell me what you want, baby?" Eren moaned as another slap against his ass made his mouth water; the built up pressure in his groin was causing his mind to trickle into insanity. He could feel that he was on the brink of his organism but he wanted to please his daddy, so bad. It was maddening yet he felt as if he was at the brink of pleasure. 

       "I want to touch you, daddy!" Eren screamed as he rolled his hips back into the man causing the man to grunt, "I want to see…ah! To cum!"

       "Will you be a good boy?" The man growled against Eren's neck as he nibbled on the reddened flesh.

       "Yes, daddy!" Eren screamed as the man's thrusts hit that special button inside of him that made his whole body shake with pleasure. He meant every word he said, if this made asked him to sleep on the floor he would, we would do anything that this man’s voice told him to do.

       The next think Eren knew, he was flipped back over on his back, the handcuffs were gone, and the mystery man was removing the blindfold from his eyes. Eren blinked a couple times before his eyes focused on the cold eyes staring into his. The hunger darkened the cool grey eyes, making them almost back. The man captured Eren's lips as he thrusted deep inside of him; the man licked up all of Eren's moans as Eren wrapped his legs around the man’s waist trying to get as close as he can. Eren’s clawed at the man’s back, digging in when he hit that spot.  

       The sweat seemed to be dripping from the man's forehead and mixing into Eren’s. Eren grew tighter around the man, contracting with each deep thrust, as the man's thrusts become more erotic and less precise. Eren ripped his mouth away from the man's and let the moans roll off of his tongue with no shame. The air was hot with their heavy breathing as Eren dug his nails deep into the man’s back, showing everyone who he belonged to. The man reached down and began pumping Eren’s dick but Eren was holding onto his promise. The man growled into Eren’s neck when he knew he drew blood from the man’s back. 

       "Daddy, I'm going to cum!" Eren moaned in between pants as he could feel himself unraveling by the very minute. The pressure was building up and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. It felt as if he had an electric current running through his body and every thrust caused him to short circuit.

       "Who do you belong to?" The panted out into Eren’s neck, the hot air cascading over his body, causing him to tremble. He thrusted his own hips up to meet the man’s illciting a grunt from the dominant stranger. 

       "You!" Eren screamed as his nails dragged down the man's shoulders, "No one else, just…ah! You!"

       "Cum for me." The man whispered in Eren's ear as he licked the shell. Those were the magic words.

       Eren's eyes clenched shut as bit down on the man's shoulder as he felt himself spasm and cum all over his own stomach. He swore saw white as his body was trembling from the aftermath of all the pleasure exploding inside of him. Eren felt the man's dick grow larger before the man harshly bit down on the crook of Eren's neck and three more erotic and erratic thrust, he felt himself being filled up with sperm. Eren groaned at the feeling of being so full.

       The man slowly pulled himself out of Eren, causing both of them to let out a whimper or a grunt. As Eren laid there, he felt the dribble of cum leaking out of his ass; he mewled at the feeling as his face grew bright red. The man fell beside Eren, with a sigh and for a moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing; a second later the man was off the bed. Confused, Eren turned himself to the side and watched the man walk into what appeared to be a bathroom before disappearing.

       Eren felt his cock twitch at the sight of the man's muscular back filled with scratches and bruises. It gave him a little bit of pride that he was able to rip up something so beautiful. Eren bit his bottom lip when he saw how nice and toned the man's ass was. He groaned as he fell back over on his back and crossed his arms over his eyes, too tired for his body to get ready for round two.

       Eren felt himself drifting into sleep, but was jumped awake by a cold cloth against his chest. He shot up, but with gentle eyes and a gentle hand, he was guided back down to the soft bed. The man smiled at him before cleaning up Eren's chest. Eren's heart thumped in his chest, as he watched how gently the man was treating him now. Eren's head fell back in the pillows as he allowed his eyes to drift close to the soothing sensation of the man cleaning him.

* * *

       An annoying ringing in the distance was causing his headache to worsen, Eren rubbed his head with a groan as he began to slowly open his eyes. His tired eyes weren’t focusing on anything but the annoyingly buzzing phone on the nightstand, that looked very weird for some reason. It looked too nice for normal, but his train of thought was cut off by another loud alarm ringing. The anger bubbled up in side of him as he smacked his phone and pulled it to his face. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light in his face. Who the hell was calling him this early in the morning? Groaning he sat in the bed, ignoring the sheet shifting off of his legs and answered the phone.

       "Hmm, Yes?" Eren yawned into the phone as he tried his hardest to stay awake. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn’t see when he finally opened his eyes as black fuzzy dots were everywhere. 

       "Eren!" A frantic voice yelled on the other side of the phone. His hand flopped down against the bed with an aggravated thump; he couldn’t think of any reason why his, basically, estranged father was calling him at this hour."I am glad you answered. I have been calling you for the last twenty minutes."

       "Sorry," Eren mumbled as he pulled the phone back to glance in the history to see if it was true and no shit, his dad wasn’t lying about it. His dad had called him about ten times in the last twenty minutes. 

       "I forgot something at the house and I really need it for work." His father hushed yet hurried voice hit Eren’s ears yet he really couldn’t find the nerve to care."My boss isn't in yet, which is odd…” His father side tracked causing Eren to roll his eyes, “Could you grab it for me? I would leave, but I don’t want my boss to show up when I’m not here."

       "Okay, sounds good." Eren yawned laying back down in the bed trying his best to snuggle back into the really warms sheets yet the sheets weren’t budging.

       "Don't you fall asleep on me!" His dad yelled, causing Eren's eyes to shoot open, "I don't know when he will get here, he has never been late before. So you need to hurry!"

       "Okay, okay, dad.' Eren said as he tried to sit up, but this time a strong pair of arms draped over his body and pulled him right back down. His eyes grew wide with panic and confusion but tried to hold it from his father. "I'll see you then, bye." He managed to squeak out, knowing his voice sounded funny he quickly hung up before his dad could question anything.

       He took a deep breath and slowly glanced down at the hand currently hanging over his side; no ring, that was a good first sign. He slowly turned around to see who was holding him down; Eren almost screamed when he saw that there was an extremely handsome man laying next to him tucked against Eren. He laid there for a moment trying to push past the massive headache that was building in his head to remember what happened the night before. Eren laid there with wide eyes trying to figure out what happened last night. Eren's mouth went wide as his face grew instantly red when all of the memories of the night before hit him like a brick. 

       He internally groaned at himself, completely embarrassed and shocked at his own behavior. He called someone daddy last night; he couldn’t get over how slutty he was acting last night. He glanced down at his wrists and wasn’t shocked to see red ligature marks decorating his wrists, and then red love bites covering his torso.  He couldn’t even remember the man’s name. Eren froze, did he even get his name? It was official, he was a slut.

       He laid there for a couple more minutes before he remembered the panic in his father’s voice. Hopefully, he could make it out of the house without embarrassing himself once again or getting into another late night session. Eren smacked his forehead trying to get the thought of the man fucking him from behind, the sweat dripping from the man’s forehead and the praising slipping through his lips. He shook his head as he slowly lifted the man’s arm and snuck out from underneath. The man shifted and began mumbling something, causing Eren to freeze, but he quickly rolled back over and drifted back into sleep.

       Sighing in relief, Eren quickly threw on his clothes, grabbed his phone, ordered an uber, and then sprinted out the door. As he ran down the stairs he glanced around the house, it was fucking massive. Eren couldn’t believe that he nailed a dude with this much money, and a man that handsome. He felt his cheeks heat up with the very thought. Once again, he tried to shake the thought from his head as he made it out the front door. Eren ran down the stairs and he was out of breath by the time he hit the bottom. 

       He made his way down the massive driveway, passing the black mustang with pleasurable memories and hid behind a tree at the end of the driveway; so he could be seen from the road but not from the large bedroom window. It took ten minutes for the uber to arrive, and Eren quickly flung the door open and made himself inside. He tried to politely ask the driver to  _ gun it _ as he put his seatbelt on. Once the car was pulling away, for some reason, Eren glanced back at the house only to see the naked man, draped in a brown robe, standing in the window watching Eren drive away. A blush covered Eren's face before he turned back around and he took three deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't like he was ever going to see this man again; there was no reason to feel bad. Right?

* * *

 

       Eren tapped his foot against the elevator floor as he watched the numbers flash as the elevator climbed up the floors. He wasn’t sure why he was helping his father, but he sure was very aggravated now. He had to have the Uber drop him back off at the club so he could pick up his car, which meant he was showing up to his father’s work in his club attire.  _ Meaning _ , most of the love bites on his neck and check could be seen if you looked for them, which he was sure was an overstatement. The bite and nail marks filled, not only his torso, but also his back. He also realized in the bathroom that he had a bruise, of what looks like a handprint, on his right ass cheek.

       When the doors finally opened, Eren sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and walked onto the floor with anger in his eyes. He knew where his dad's cubicle was, but when he reached his father’s cubicle, it was empty. He glanced around and asked Petra, his father’s cubicle neighbor, if she knew where Grisha was. She smiled and let Eren know that his father was called into the boss’s office. Eren gritted his teeth and made his way over to the main office doors as the end of the room; his hip was throbbing with every step and a blush flew on his angry face because he knew that man sure did a number on his body last night. And he loved every minute of it.

       Eren looked at the door for a minute, not caring enough to read the name that was printed on the frosted glass, before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open."Here is the envelope," Eren said, voice as monotone as he could get, never taking his eyes off his shoes as he entered the room.

       "Ah, so I see he is too old to call you daddy, anymore" A deep voice chuckled; the voice made images of the night before flash behind his eyes. It was the voice of someone who had him begging last night, the voice of a man that he called daddy last night.

       Eren's eyes grew wide, his head shoots up as soon as the voice hit his ears only to see the man that was laying next to him this morning now leaning against the desk that had a small black label on it that said only  _ Boss _ . His mouth was all but hanging open as he could hear his dad chuckling behind him.

       "This is my son, Eren." Eren's dad said as he stood up off the couch that was against the far wall of the office and made his way over to grab the envelope that was still in Eren's outstretched arm. "Eren, this is my boss. Levi Ackerman."

       The man pushed off of his desk and with a smirk on his face took a couple steps towards the still shocked Eren. The no longer mysterious man grabbed Eren's hand before bowing his shoulders slightly, eyes still glued to Eren’s green ones. Eren might as just pick up the hammer, by himself, and hammer his own coffin shut.

       "Please, call me Levi."

 


	2. Stained in Black Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you found out that the man you slept with last night was your father's boss? And how would you react when he shows up at your work with your father? Well, Eren wasn't sure either as he spends most of the time trying to remember how to breathe and push thoughts of the night before out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for being as excited about this reboot as I am. Honestly, I was thinking about this for a couple of days before I actually decided to revisit it. I have been reading other fics, non-stop so I just had to get back into it. Please comment and let me know what you think, seeing people comment on my stories always brings a smile to my face! Enjoy!

 

 

     "Well, Eren," A sharp voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he lightly shook his head and glanced over to his father who had a frown on his face, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

     Eren cursed his father for having a driven need to please everyone, or maybe it was just because he couldn’t get the image out of his mind of Levi towering on top him with sweat dripping down his face. He felt the heat rising to his face, as the images from last night came crashing into his head. Eren tried his hardest to get his mind out of the gutter, knowing what was under Levi’s clothes, but the blush and the long stares weren’t unnoticed by said man.

     "Don't worry about it," Levi's voice dropped to dangerous levels with a smirk snaking at his lips. He gestured to the blush that was spreading down Eren’s face, “I think he may be coming down with something, maybe he has a fever. Eren’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth agape slightly that Levi was teasing him.  

     "Oh, you're right," Grisha replied nervously, standing up out of his seat on the couch and mae his way over to Eren. Eren fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s facade. “You sure you’re feeling okay? Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to help me out." Eren watched in horror, as his father reached out and placed the back of his head on Eren’s forehead; his eyes shot out towards Levi who was leaning back against his desk with a cocky grin on his stoic face.

     He internally groaned while he listened to his father speak about how his forehead wasn’t hot and what it could be. He couldn’t believe that he was standing in a small room with the man he, drunkenly, went home with and his father, who was _embarrassing_ the shit out of him. He closed his eyes trying to gain a hold on his anger and embarrassment and let out a deep breath; he made a vow that he wouldn’t let Levi’s charm get under his skin again.  

     "I am fine, dad." Eren sneered emphasizing each word as he shooed away his father's worried hand. He tried to give his father a reassuring smile. But the grimace on Grisha’s face told Eren that he was failing miserably. A twinge of pain ripped through his hip, he shifted his weight, trying very hard to be invisible in the room, even though all the attention was on him, but the growing smirk on the older man’s face told Eren that the teasing wasn’t over nor was it held to the bedroom.

     "Maybe it is just too _hot_ in my office for his tastes?" Levi suggested with a shrug as he sauntered over to the backside of his desk as his finger gently dragged over the large wooden desk. Eren’s eyes never drifted from watching Levi’s nail dig into the wood ever so slightly; Eren let out a soft whimper as he remembered those nails digging into his skin. Levi sat down in the leather chair, leaned back, and crossed his legs still sporting his now signature smirk. Eren glared at the man who was now sitting with a huge smirk on his face. "Why don't you sit down?” He gestured over to the couch that once held his father, “You have been standing this whole time. It seems to be hurting your hips.”

     Eren's upper lip twitched with anger as another twinge of pain rocked his lower half, yet Levi knew full well sitting down would cause more discomfort. He felt his teeth grinding together in aggravation, the man knew just want buttons to press and how to get under Eren’s skin. He nibbled on his bottom lip, holding back the snarky responses that he was thinking of. He noticed his father had sat back down on the couch completely oblivious to the tension that was in the room or still uncomfortable with his son’s sexualility and was always ignoring anything that wasn’t small talk.

     "No, that's fine." Eren sneered towards Levi, a blush still filling his cheeks., "I should let you guys get back to work, and I have work, myself so I should be going.” Eren turned his back to Levi, ready shake his ass right out of that room but a deep voice called him back.

     “Oi, with those clothes, what job are you going to?” Eren froze in his spot, his eyes darted to his father who was still not looking at him. He slowly turned around to see Levi leaning far back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. How on earth did this rude, teasing, asshole get Eren in his bed last night?

     “You know what?” Eren’s voice was elevating and at that moment he really didn’t care that he was about to flip out on his father’s boss. What was even worse, was that Eren still found him extremely hot and could feel a familiar warmth growing in his stomach from the power and control that was piercing through him from Levi.  

     Yet, before Eren could finish his thought, his father stepped forward off of the couch and cut him off."Actually, we were about to go to lunch." The clicking of Grisha’s shoes reminded Eren where he was and he tried to take a deep breath. "You are still working down at Rose Cafe, right?" Eren's eyes went wide as his brain was putting together what his father was presenting. “Maybe we could swing by there for our lunch meeting?”

     Levi’s eyes snapped over to Grisha before snapping back to Eren; he felt himself shiver under the cool stare from the older man. He glared at Levi hoping he wouldn’t agree to come down to the cafe. “I think I went there… _last night.”_ Levi’s eyes raked up and down Eren’s body, basically undressing him with his eyes. Eren thoughts raced back to last night when Levi was staring up at him from as he left marks scattered all over his body. “I, personally _loved it_ , and would love to go again.” He smiled at Grisha for a moment, “Yet what do you think Eren?”  Levi smirked as the words rolled off of his tongue.

     Eren froze as his entire body visibly shook from the words; he had to bite his lip to hold back the urge to moan as the memory took control of his body and his mind. His eyes closed as he could almost feel Levi back inside of him, when they opened they were darkened with want. He wanted to jump on the man with the cocky grin on his face right there and then without any regrets, but a sharp couch from his father brought him back into reality. He must have been taking a long time to respond for his father to but in.

     "I have only eaten there once, and it was pretty good, but I don’t think I will again.” Eren smirked, watching the anger flicker in Levi’s eyes, “You know that saying, don’t shit where you eat.”

     “Eren!” He heard his father push himself off of the couch and chastiste out of sheer embarrassment. If only he knew. While Eren felt pride in himself for sticking up to Levi, but the anger that had flickered in the man’s eyes was gone and it was replaced with hunger. He was staring down at Eren as if he was prey, something to be won. Eren didn’t shirk under his stare if this was now a game, Eren wanted to win. Eren winked at the man before he turned his back and strutted out of the room.

      _This should be fun_ , Levi thought to himself with a delicious smirk on his face as he watched Eren walk out of the office.

* * *

 

     "What happened last night, Eren?" Armin questioned as he was placing the tray of muffins into the large dual oven. Eren glanced over his shoulder as he carried a large box of flour through the kitchen.

     "I went home." Eren lied through his teeth as he picked up his pace walking past Armin and made his way into the storage room. He huffed as he threw the large box on an upper shelf, a small bit of annoyance growing inside himself towards his Sasha for having one of the heaviest things on the top shelf. He would have to question her about it.

     He froze when he heard the clicking of footsteps; slowly he turned around to see Armin standing in the doorway blocking him in. Leave it to Armin to try and physically block him into the storage room. "Eren, we share an apartment," Armin rolled his eyes, "When I got back, you weren’t there. Neither was the car."

    Eren raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired man, trying to shift the focus off of himself. "You sound like a paranoid housewife." Eren chuckled as he tried to walk pass Armin and back into the kitchen,  but, for once, Armind stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest glaring daggers up at Eren.

     "Mikasa lost her mind last night at us, she wouldn’t stop yelling at Jean for ‘losing you’" Armin threw his hands up in the air in frustration as Eren just looked down at Armin, guilt slowly building up inside of him. “She almost called the cops, Eren.” Eren had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes at his adoptive sister’s actions. Of course, she would want to call the cops, how did she ever find out anyway? She wasn’t even there last night.

    "I told you," Eren’s face went blank as he stared up straight through Armin as the lie fabricated from his lips, "I went to Grisha’s house; I didn’t want to be bothered and I knew that was the only place I knew it wouldn’t be." Armin's eyes went wide as his arms lowered to his sides in shame; no one actually checked Grisha's house for Eren and Eren knew that.

     "No one thought to look there, I didn’t realize you two were on those terms yet." Armin sighed, and Eren felt the guilt clawing at his heart as he watched the discomfort fill his friend’s face. Eren couldn't help but to sigh and harshly rub his face. Armin was right, he and Grisha weren't on those terms yet, not even close.

    To be honest, if Eren’s mother never died from that car accident, then Grisha would still not be a part of Eren’s life or should he reword that. When Grisha found out his son was gay, he didn’t react at first. He simply walked out of the room, leaving Eren and his lover for the moment tangled up on the bed, and left the house. When he finally came back to the house, he had already disowned Eren in every sense of the word and forced him out of the house. While Carla begged for Grisha to understand and think rationally, he never did. He didn’t even get a call when his mother had initially gotten in the accident; Eren only found out when she had passed away. She was in the hospital for a week before they finally pulled the plug.  Her death is what has had Grisha groveling and asking Eren for a relationship again. And, Eren guessed, his mother is the only reason that he is trying to form one with his estranged father.

     "We don’t," Eren mumbled as he glanced down awkwardly at his shoes, hoping the conversation was over. “I just snuck in the back door and went to mom’s room.”  

     "You didn’t drive yourself right?” Armin questioned with one delicate eyebrow raised, arms still crossed. “I saw you take a couple of shots, you better ha-”

    Eren raised his arms up in defense and quickly cut Armin off, “Of course I didn’t!” He was appalled that Armin would even suggest that, “I took a cab. That is why I was late to work this morning. I had to get a cab _back_ to the club to get the car, and then _back_ to the apartment to get clothes for today.”     

     Armin chuckled, “Okay, well let's get back to work. The lunch rush is about to get started and we don’t want Sasha or Connie getting on our backs for slacking off.”  
    Eren just smiled, “Yeah, might as well.” The two laughed as they made their way back to the front of the cafe. He couldn’t believe he just convinced his best friend that he was doing something brave, when in actuality he was getting fucked by a stranger, well, not a stranger anymore. And technically, it was a brave thing to do with a stranger.

    Eren grabbed the apron off the hook in the doorway and quickly threw it over his head as he made his way over to the cash register. “Welcome to Rose Cafe. How may I help you today” Eren all but sung as he reached behind him tying the apron tightly around his waist. At first, he really didn’t like the apron, but it seemed to emphasize his body and even, dare he say it, feel cute, kind of. Not that he would ever admit it.

    “Oi, if I knew I could get you in an apron, I would have come here sooner.” A deep voice ripped through his ears and all but made his knees buckle. Eren shot right back around to see Levi Ackerman leaning against the counter with a smirk filling his face. Boy, he sure seems to get more attractive every time Eren sees him.

    “What are you doing here?” Eren finally stammered out, trying hard to seem in control and unfazed by the man.

    The man raised an eyebrow at the question, before his face returned to its normal stoic look, “For lunch, of course.” That’s when Eren remembered that his dad offered the lunch meeting to be at Eren’s work. He leaned to the right to look around Levi to see his father and two other people sitting at one of the larger tables. All of them were typing away on laptops or writing notes down on a legal notepad.

    “Shit,” Eren mumbled as he rubbed his forehead; this day couldn’t really get any worse. He still hadn’t really spent an ample amount of time processing that the man, who fucked him to oblivion last night, was really his dad’s boss. That in and of itself was enough to drive anyone crazy, now it seems that the universe just loved laughing at his misery.

    Levi leaned in and his voice was barely over a whisper so only Eren could hear,“How about you be a good boy and take my order?” Eren’s eyes widened as they lifted up to see the hungry grey eyes staring back at him; those words went straight to Eren’s dick and he couldn’t hold back the small whimper that escaped his lips. Even now, he had a growing desire to please this man.

    “And what would that be, dadd…” Eren paused when he realized what was about to come out of his mouth. He shook his head trying to get in control of himself before he did something stupid at work; he could hear Levi chuckling at the younger boy’s antics.

    “You sure are lucky you’re cute.” Levi teased now standing tall, sort of, and his voice no longer hushed. He began rattling off the orders for everyone at the table, and while Eren was able to quickly type the order into the digitized cash register, he couldn’t repeat the order back to Levi. He was too focused on how Levi’s mouth moved with each letter and how after a couple, his tongue would dart out to moisten his lips. He could recall all the sinister, dirty things that Levi did to him with those lips.

    “You paying attention, brat” The voice snapped Eren back to reality and he fought the urge to slap himself.

    “Uh, yeah.” Eren clicked a couple of buttons on the touch screen nervously, once and awhile glancing up at Levi, “Your total will be $80.34. Would you like to pay with cash or card today, sir?”  
    “Oh, I like that.” Levi teased, causing heat to rush to Eren’s face, although he pretended not to notice. “Here.” He handed out a one-hundred dollar bill and when Eren reached out to take it from the older man, he didn’t release it right away, “Keep the change, baby boy.”

    The last part was in a hushed voice, and as soon as he let go of the bill, he was gone. He had quickly spun away in Eren’s embarrassed state and made his way over to the table full of people. Eren stood there for a moment and all he could think about was how this lunch rush was going to complete hell.

 

* * *

 

    The lunch rush was hard as Eren kept getting distracted by the handsome man at the large table. Every time Eren would glance over to the table, Levi would be looking at him, but even more than that. It was like he was devouring Eren with his eyes and it just made Eren want to melt. Eren would have to go up to the table and grab the finished dishes and Levi always found a way to touch Eren. Whether it was a touch of the fingers when Levi gave Eren the plate, or a gentle brush of the hand on his leg, a pat on the back or even a light shift of his feet. And Eren found himself giving back wrong change several times that lunch rush.

      The worst part was that Levi and his group ended up staying there way longer than the lunch rush; Eren glanced up at the clock and realized that they had been there for almost three hours talking about something. Eren really wasn’t sure what his father did for a living, which meant he really didn’t know what Levi did for a living. All he really knew was that whatever it was, it made Levi a ton of money. Which, in all honesty, didn’t change the way that Eren looked at him; he thought the man was attractive before he saw what he drove or where he lived.

    Eren sighed as he was wiping down of the tables, what the hell was he even thinking. _It_ was a one-time thing that wasn’t going to happen again. He already had made a promise to himself that he wasn’t going to give into the man’s temptation… and the only way, maybe, is if he came to Eren begging. Eren couldn’t help but close his eyes at the idea of dominating Levi on his knees in front of him. The thought made his soft cock twitch with anticipation as he could picture himself handcuffing Levi to the bed frame and then straddling him but not giving him the satisfaction of being inside Eren.

    Eren would rub Levi’s massive cock against his tight rim just watching as the man squirmed and cursed beneath him. He would wait until the man’s pride was almost broken before just placing the tip inside. Eren gnawed on his bottom lip trying to hold back the whimper and the smirk that threatened to expose him. He could almost feel Levi’s cock inside of him, pressing his crown open as he slid himself down painfully slow. Levi would be thrusting back and moaning…

    “Baby boy…”

    “Huh!” Eren’s head shot up from his fantasies to see Levi standing in front of the table with a massive smirk on his face. How long was he there? Was Eren obvious thinking of him? Did he make any noises? While Eren was internally panicking, he looked past Levi and noticed that the group was no longer at the table.

    Levi must have noticed Eren looking past him, as he glanced behind himself for a moment before drawing in Eren’s attention again, “They left.” He said short and swiftly.

    “Oh,” Eren answered feebly, he took the time to glance around the cafe to see that no one was else besides the two of them. His head shot behind him and saw that Armin wasn’t even standing by the register; it took a moment but it clicked that the muffins would be done soon since it couldn’t be that much after three o’clock.

    “I told them it was my treat and to get back to work.” Levi shrugged, his face showing no emotion as he took a step around the table, as if to get closer to Eren. Eren gulped as he snapped straight up and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

    “Well, that was nice of you…” Eren trailed off obviously embarrassed and unsure of what he should be doing or saying to the man. In the time of knowing the man, Levi has done nothing but tease and be an ass to Eren, so Eren didn’t really know how to react to him being nice. The change in character confused him to the point where he didn’t know what else to do but walk away. Eren glanced at the slightly shorter male before turning back around and all but sprinting towards the back. He nibbled on his lips as his eyes frantically around the cafe for something that he should be doing right now besides fawning over his one nightstand.

    “Oi, brat,” Eren fought the urge to roll his eyes at the name, yet being called out on running away seemed to freeze him in his tracks. He didn’t turn around, he just listened to the clacking of Levi’s shoes as they made their way over to Eren, which in actuality, didn't get very far. “Where do you think you’re going?”

    “Uh,” Eren fumbled as the man’s hand touched his arm, igniting his skin as Levi slowly turned him around. He gulped down his nervousness and tried his hardest to seem calm. “I am working, you know?”

    Levi raised a perfect sculpted brow at the younger man, “Uh huh, sure. That one table sure needed 10 minutes of cleaning.” Then the older man glanced around the cafe and his smirk slowly turned into a grimace, “Actually, looking at this place, it probably did.”

    Eren glanced around the cafe in confusion, he didn’t think it looked dirty. But thinking back to this morning, it did seem like Levi’s house was extremely clean. That gave him an idea; it was Eren’s turn to smirk as a rush of idiot fueled confidence filled his veins as he took a stepforward. Eren internally revelled as he watched shock flash across Levi’s face, in all honesty, it shocked Eren too.

    “Oh, so you don’t like getting dirty?” Eren cocked his head to the side as he took another step forward so he was almost right up against Levi. A weird warmth was building up in his stomach as he stared back at the older man; there was something about being have some dominance and surprise over this man that nudged Eren on. It felt dangerous, and he liked that.

    Levi licked his lips, “Only sometimes.” He purred as he stared up at Eren with hunger in his eyes. His comment made Eren’s ears perk up, and made him wonder if Levi meant he was special. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, this man is only trying to get a rise out of him. Eren scuffed at the man and turned his back on the shorter man.

    "Maybe you should more often, then," Eren suggested with a shrug and was about to walk away when he realized he was subconsciously rubbing his one wrist as he swore that he felt the chill of the metallic cuffs holding him back. Levi grabbed a fist full of Eren’s shirt before yanking him down so that he could whisper in Eren’s ear.

    "All I need you to do, baby boy, is let me dirty _you_ up again." A hand ran up underneath Eren's shirt and lightly scratched up and down his side. Eren's face grew hot as he began to stutter; his brain was shutting down with every hot breath that was in his ear. The urge to give into Levi was growing by the passing second as he felt a tongue run along the shell of his ear.

     Levi pulled back for a moment, glancing around the cafe and behind Eren to make sure no one was going to interrupt them, especially Armin. When he realized the coast was clear, he harshly grabed the back of Eren's head and smashed their lips together. All self-control that Eren once had melted as soon as their lips molded together; hands searched blindly to feel one another as the need to be closer was crawling over Eren, the need to be wanted was growing inside of him. His hands twisted up in Levi's hair as his nails dragged against Levi’s scalp and Levi sucked in Eren’s bottom lip and nibbled as if he was asking for entrance. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth and Levi wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into Eren's mouth circling around Eren's tongue in a rough dance of dominance.

     Eren felt his knees growing weak as he clutched onto Levi with dear life, his hands fell to Levi’s shoulders. His nails dug into Levi’s shoulders, earning him a growl, and he began losing his will to go home tonight. It wouldn’t be a problem for this one night stand to become a two-night stand right? He pulled his head back in order to breathe, but Levi's lips didn't leave his skin as they traveled down to his neck. The blush had trickled its way down Eren's neck and Levi followed it with his tongue; he felt his pants growing tighter as his erection pushed up against the zipper of his pants. Levi began bucking his hips into Eren’s as he nibbled on the younger man’s neck.

     "What do you say?" Levi whispered against Eren's neck as he palmed Eren's erection through his jeans. His hot breath brushing against Eren’s skin caused Eren to shiver into the older man. Eren's breath was coming out in pants as his eyes clenched closed as he tried to grasp onto some control of himself.

    “O-” Just when Eren was about to give into Levi, a loud ringtone from Levi's phone froze both men. In that moment of confusion and shock, Eren was able to clear his mind and used the distraction to shove Levi off of him. He all but ran into the back of the bakery towards the kitchen. Eren panted as he quickly closed the door to the kitchen; Eren was in such a rush that he didn't even realize that he had forgotten to clean the group's table.

     Armin’s head shot up in shock as Eren perssed himself up against the large door panting, “Uh, you okay?” Eren turned his head away from Armin trying to hide the blush that was beginning to form on Eren's face as he thought about what Levi had said to him. Levi wanted to see him again.

    “Yeah, I’m fine.” Eren groaned as he shook his head trying to get Levi from his head. Armin looked at him with an eyebrow raised but just rolled his eyes and got back to work.     

    “Did you finish cleaning up the tables from lunch?” Armin questioned as he pulled the now cooked muffins out of the large oven. Eren frowned as he watched the smaller man struggle to get the muffins out and close the oven behind him. Eren thought back to Levi's group and just pictured all the plates stacked up.

    “Uh…” Eren pushed himself off of the door and made his way over to Armin, closing the oven after Armin was closed. Armin thanked him as he placed the muffins on the countertop with a _huff._ Once the tray was put down, Armind turned around and stared at Eren with a semi-annoyed look.

    “And you are back here because?” Eren glared at the blonde haired man and threw his hands in the air as he walked back towards the front of the cafe. He had no comeback that would make sense and he knew Armin was smart enough to figure out part of what happened by the way Eren rushed in here panting with a blush painted on his face. Plus, there was no way that Levi would be waiting for him outside, right?

    Besides that last thought, he opened the door very slowly, ready to dart back into the kitchen at any sign of Levi. It wasn’t like Eren was scared of Levi, but he didn't like what Levi did to him. Well, he did like it but he didn’t like how much he liked it. Plus, he was still getting over someone and he just didn’t need this drama. But, Levi treated Eren like Eren was the only man that he needed. Eren smiled as he pushed the door open, no longer really caring if Levi was there; while he was still confused, he really wanted to get home on time and he had a lot of tables left to clean.

    Eren hummed to himself as he grabbed the rag out from behind the counter and his squirk bottle as he made his way over to front door. He flipped the sign over to closed and spun the paper clock to show that the cafe would be back open in an hour. The cafe always closed for an hour between 4 and 5, giving them time to change everything over to a nighttime menu. This was also the time that the staff changed and when Sasha and Connie usually came in to take care of everything.

    He began singing to himself and shook his hips while he began scrubbing down the tables. His eyes closed as the song he began sing was the song that he danced with Levi with; the rhythm and beat flowed through his body as he remembered how Levi felt grinding up against him on the dance floor. How their bodies seemed to melt together and he could almost feel Levi's heated breath in his ear and his hands running up and down his body.  

     His eyes opened slightly as he made his way over to the other table, the older man still on his mind. This time, he didn’t push those thoughts away. It made him sexy and wanted, something he hasn’t felt since the breakup a couple of months ago. Although this brought a sad thought in his head, Levi only cared about him for the sex and that is all it would be. Yet Eren only wanted him for selfish reasons as well, so was it really all that bad to give in? It was his life and if he wanted an older man to make him feel alive, then he should be able to without any hesitations.

    When he finally reached the table that Levi and others were at, Eren raised an eyebrow at a singular napkin laying on the table. The table had no dishes nor crumbs on it, so the one napkin on the table seemed very out of place. Eren quickly snatched the napkin and turned it over and to his surprise, he saw elegant script written in black sharpie.

 

_So, What Do You Say, Brat?_

 

    Beneath the script, a phone number was listed followed by a signature that Eren could only assume was Levi’s. Eren nibbled on his bottom lip as he sat down at the table staring at the phone number trying to figure out what to do. He shrugged as he decided there was no harm in at least adding Levi’s number to his phone. As he added a new contact, he froze when he went to enter Levi’s name. He couldn't just put Levi, it was his father’s boss and he really didn’t want to explain to his dad that he knew someone that was also named Levi.

    He settled on the name _Boss_ , chuckling to himself when he thought of the plaque that sat on Levi’s desk. Eren knew that it was something that he could connect to Levi, and it was something that if someone saw pop up on his phone, he wouldn’t be embarrassed or have to really explain. The idea of naming him _Daddy_ , but it caused him to blush too much and everyone knew that Eren didn’t call Grisha daddy, he called him Grisha. Plus, that just wasn’t Eren, or so he thought.

    Just as he hit the save button an incoming call shined on his phone; a brown eyebrow rose as he slid the bar on the screen without looking at the name that was calling him, and he quickly put the phone to his ear.

     "Hello?" Eren said into the phone as he folded up the napkin and put in his pocket before continuing on to another table that needed cleaning.

     "Hey, Eren! How are you?" Eren sighed in relief when he heard his dad's voice on the other end of the line. His voice sounded rushed and desperate, Eren sighed knowing that Grisha needed something from him and he really didn’t care how Eren was doing.

     "I am good, dad,” Eren said glancing at the clock on the wall, only ten minutes before he was allowed to clock out. Not one for false politeness, “What do you want, dad?” Eren could hear the metallic clinging of what sounded like pots, and what sounded like a fire alarm in the background. And Eren was able to put the pieces together that his father was trying to cook and ended up burning whatever it was he was trying to make. His father was never a good cook and his mother was the one that used toevery dayeryday. So since she died, Grisha has been screwed with trying to survive on his own. Eren has gone over a couple of times, out of the kindness of his goddamn heart, and helped.

     "Well, people from work are coming over tonight for dinner," Eren internally groaned as he went in the back to get his stuff ready to head over to his father’s house. He made his way to the back, towards the lockers, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes at Armin as he walked past. "And, I tried to make your mom's Eintopf recipe, but I ended up burning the entire thing."

     "And now you need me to come over and fix it?" Eren sighed as he already had opened his locker, thrown his jacket and was reaching for his keys that were hanging from the metal hook.

     "Could you?" His father’s voice all but squeaked through the phone, and Eren could hear his father's desperation from the other side of the phone. Even though Eren had no want or desire to help his father, he couldn't say no. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but he always somewhat blamed it on the promise that he made to his mom.

     "I'll be there shortly." Eren frowned as he quickly said goodbye and then hung up the phone. Sighing to himself, Eren yell to Armin that he would see him at home later and Eren chuckled when Armin yelled back telling Eren to ‘play nice’. Eren rushed out of the door forgetting all about the promise stained in black ink on the napkin sitting in his pocket.

 


	3. Dancing Through the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sighed as he just stared at the front door of his childhood house as he couldn’t find it in himself to open the front door. With this huge dinner party going on at Grisha's house, how will Eren have time to process all of the emotions and thoughts running through his head? What if Levi shows up? Does the universe hate Eren that much to have him run into Levi three times in one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long, but this past month has been really busy for me. I had surgery, my brother got home for a week from the marines, and my boyfriend and I are moving apartments. I have been working on this and plan to continue the story now that school is off and everything has seemed to calm down! This is a little shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to have ALL the action in one chapter instead of splitting it :)

 

      Eren sighed as he just stared at the front door of his childhood house; he never really understood why his father never sold it and got a smaller house or even an apartment. Not like Eren wanted the house to be out of his life, but his father never seemed like a very sentimental man. Yet, apparently losing his wife really seemed to bring out some emotions that he was hiding, or so he says. 

      He couldn’t find himself to open the front door; it wasn’t like he was scared to be in the room with his father as that was getting a little easier. His father just seemed to continue to ignore the fact that Eren was gay; he would always ask questions like ‘did you meet a nice girl yet’ or if Eren ever thought about kids or marriage. The thought made his eyes roll, his father was just really old fashioned and Eren didn’t think that there was anything he could do about it.

      He just hoped that tonight would go by quickly and smoothly. He would lock himself into the kitchen, turn up the music so no one could hear him and so that Eren couldn’t hear them, and once he was done, he would plate the food and then slip out of the door. Or, he could even have it like a serve yourself kind of meal. Put the larger pot in the middle of the plate and allow everyone to pour it their bowl themselves on top of either noodles or rice. With his plan in mind, he quickly made his way up the stone steps.

      His father didn’t tell him when the guests would be coming over, but Eren hoped it wasn’t for at least another hour or so. He would like to have everything cooked, and set on the table when they came by. Thinking about it, why the hell were people from his work coming over? Didn’t they spend like three and a half hours at the cafe earlier? Eren was placing his key in the lock when his entire body froze as a pair of grey eyes shot through his brain. Would Levi be here tonight?

      Eren felt his face instantly heat up with embarrassment as he placed his forehead against the door. He couldn’t find the will to move as his brain quickly began racing around. There was no way that he would run into this man three times in one day, there was just no way that the universe hated him that much. It was too late to turn around, so with an exaggerated sigh, he quickly unlocked the door and pulled himself inside of the house. As soon as he went inside he was hit with the warm scent of cinnamon apple. His mother always would have a cinnamon apple candle burning when he used to get home from school. All of the nerves building up in him seemed to dissipate as the smell embraced him.

      “I see you still have her candles.” Eren hollered into the house as he kicked off his shoes onto the rubble black mat by the door. He shrugged his jacket off of his shoulder and hung up on the coat hooks hanging on the wall. He also threw his key up on the key holder, a large golden wooden key on the wall with hooks, before he made his way around the corner. 

      “You know, I could never tell her no when it came to candles.” His father looked up from his notes with a sad smile on his face. It was one of those moments where he almost felt bad for his father. While he may have been a really shitty father once Eren hit high school, he was a good father before that and he really did love his wife. He did everything that he could to make Eren’s mother happy. Her death really did a number on Grisha, and if he wasn’t such a horrible person, he may have felt worse for him. But, he was still Eren’s father, and Eren did still feel love for him. It was moments like these that it was hard to understand his feelings towards his father. Like a battle was raging inside of him, a part of him wanted to hate his father for everything that he had done to Eren, but the other part still wanted him in Eren’s life. 

      “Yeah, well, they did make her smile,” Eren said in a hushed voice as his eyes fell towards the candle watching the flame dance. He remembered that his mother used to have one in each room; Eren often wondered if his mother would ever get tired of the old cinnamon apple scent, but she never did. They even had some burning at her funeral. He let out a soft sigh before glancing back at his father, “What time is everyone going to be here” 

      His father turned back to the coffee table, which was scattered in papers, legal pads, a laptop and one mug of, what Eren assumed was, cold coffee. Eren watched as his father scanned the table for his phone, once found, he brought it closer to his face. He shifted his glasses down his nose so he could read the numbers, “In about thirty minutes.”

      Eren wanted to smack his father for waiting to the last minute, but he guessed it really couldn’t have been helped. Eren was at work anyways and wouldn’t have been able to leave early. So with a nod and a quick explanation, he made his way into the kitchen trying to figure out how he is going to be able to make dinner before the coworkers got here. And after a couple of minutes thinking and planning, he came to the conclusion that there wasn’t. So, Eren was aiming to have the food done within the hour that everyone showed up at the house. 

      As he made his way into the kitchen, he instantly felt most of his worries melt off of him. He had so many memories of his mother and him cooking together. She would always ask for his help, and he always did with a smile on his face. It was part of their little routine at night, for dinner, she would turn on the small radio in the corner, tie an apron around her waist, and then they would dance and spin as they would make the meals. Eren couldn’t help the smile pull on his lips as he opened up a cupboard and sitting there folded as it always was, was a white apron. 

      As he tied the white apron around his waist, he made his way over to the bag he brought with him and pulled out a small Bluetooth speaker. While it was not the same small CD radio that his mother and he used to dance to, it was still enough for him. He pulled out his phone and quickly turned on some music before placing it down next to the radio. Eren began shaking his hips as soon as the music came on, he shook his way over to the refrigerator to grab out the ingredients that he needed. 

      With the sausage and bacon in each of his hand, he slid a cutting board under his arm and quickly grabbed a knife out of the knife block, because everyone knows that two trips are for quitters. He began cutting up the meat into small enough pieces that they could be eaten in one bite, but not too big that they needed to be cut up while eating. The bacon was cut up smaller, it was more for flavor than for anything else. His hips swayed to the melody of the jazz music that was dancing through the air; normally jazz was not Eren’s cup of tea, but it was the music that his mom listened to. She swore it was good for the soul, whatever that meant. So, in her memory, he listened to her music whenever he cooked. It made him feel at home. Brought him back to a time where he was truly happy, and there was a small part of him that hoped it could bring him back to that time.

      God, he didn’t know why he was being such a sap tonight. Eren shook his head before glancing back down at the meat. His lips pursed as he questioned whether or not he had cut enough up. He forgot to ask his father how many coworkers were coming tonight. Eren glanced around at the rest of the ingredients on the counter and decided before he cut anything else up, he would ask his father how many were coming. He placed the knife on the counter and made his way towards the entryway.

      “Grisha, how many people are coming?” Eren hollered down the hall, as he propped himself up against the frame of the doorway. He lowered his head, tilting his ear towards the direction of his father as if that would help him hear his father from across the house. 

      “What?” He heard someone yelling from where the living room way. Eren rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle before taking a couple of steps down the hall. 

      “How many people are…”

      A sharp cool voice cut Eren off, “You really are a loud brat aren’t you?” The voice had come from behind him and caused his entire body to freeze up. It seemed so mysterious yet so familiar. Eren slowly turned around to see Levi leaning up against the kitchen counter with a smirk on his face. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

      Eren’s face was twisted up in confusion as he glanced down the hall, seeing if anyone had come to answer his question, before turning around to look at Levi. “When did you get here?”

      Levi raised an eyebrow before glancing down at his watch before back up to Eren’s, “About 5 minutes ago,” He pushed himself off the counter and strutted towards Eren with confidence that seemed to flow off him in waves, “On my way to find the shitter,” He gestured over his shoulder, “I found you.”

      “I di-didn’t know that you would be coming tonight.” Eren stuttered as he tried to look at anything other than the gorgeous man in front of him right now. “Do you know how many will be?” He was hoping to turn the conversation to something boring so that Levi would leave him alone to finish cooking. He cursed at himself for being so weak to Levi’s charm, which in reality was horrible since Eren was stumbling over his words when Levi just said he was looking for the shitter. He really knew how to pick em’. 

      “Well,” His voice deepened as he glanced Eren up and down, “I will be here, along with Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Grisha and hopefully…” He paused for a moment until Eren met his eyes, “you.”

      That request almost seemed genuine, but even if it was just teasing,  a blush still blessed Eren’s face, “I don’t think that I will be eating with you, since you guys will be working, but thank you for the offer.” Eren brushed off his apron, which had nothing on it, as made his way towards the food on the counter, still trying to not meet Levi’s eyes. Those eyes pierced right through him and it made his knees tremble.  “As you can see, dinner is supposed to be soon and it is still raw on the table.” 

      Levi chuckled as he stepped aside to let Eren get to the produce on the counter that he was standing in front of. “You seem to be slacking a bit there, brat.”

      Eren rolled his eyes before hip checking Levi out of his way; he quickly opened a drawer and grabbed the potatoes that he needed. “If my father wasn’t such a terrible cook, then this wouldn’t be a problem now would it?” The words sneered through his teeth as he truly blamed his father for him being in this situation. 

      Levi’s eyes went wide before he threw his head back laughing; Eren’s own eyes grew at the sound of Levi’s laugh. It was deep and full, as his shoulders were shaking and his arms were wrapped around his sides. A smile crept up on Eren’s face and he couldn’t do anything but watch the man laugh, it seemed like something that he did not do enough.      

      “Why does that not surprise me?” Levi managed to squeak through between his fits of laughter. Eren placed the potatoes on the table, still with the largest smile on his face. The thought of his father cooking made him grimace; it always ended up burnt or horrible under seasoned. 

      “Yeah, my mom was always the one who cooked.” Eren finally peeled his eyes away from Levi and reached into the knife holder for a larger cooking knife. He looked over the blade quickly making sure that it was still in good condition as his father was never the best at that. 

      “I am guessing she was the reason that you started cooking, right?” Levi questioned as he leaned against the counter. Eren glanced up at him from the corner of his eyes, as if to see if Levi was teasing him or not, but Levi’s eyes were just as dark and serious as always. 

      “Yeah,” Eren said quietly with a smile on his face, he began cutting the potatoes into chunks, “We would put on some music and dance while we cooked.” Levi watched Eren intensely as Eren made quick work of three potatoes and threw them in a pot that he had taken out earlier. “Those are the favorite memories of my mother.”

      “That's weird.” Levi coldly stated as he stood up straight, Eren’s head snapped towards Levi with an angry affect pulling at his face. Eren couldn’t believe Levi just said that, so much for him being nice. Eren slapped the knife down on the counter before opening his mouth to give Levi a piece of his mind but before he could, Levi continued, “You said you always danced while cooking, yet I don’t see you dancing now?

      Eren’s head shot back as Levi shocked the hell out of him, again. So, he just stood there, like an idiot, with his mouth gaping open. After a couple of seconds, Levi rolled his eyes, yet a smile pulling at his lips, “How dull are you, brat?” Levi took a step or two, closing the distance between the two, “Would you like to dance… properly, I must add?”

      Eren’s eyes slowly drifted from Levi’s grey eyes to the hand that he had gestured out. Not trusting his words, Eren placed his shaking hand in Levi’s. Levi quickly pulled Eren closer before he could run away and with their twisted up hands to the side, Eren’s free hand on Levi’s shoulder, and Levi’s on Eren’s hip, the two began to sway. The speaker, as if betraying Eren, had started playing a slow song with a constant gentle rocking melody that Eren seemed to get lost in. Levi took the lead as he spun the pair across the tile floor. Their eyes locked and Eren felt Levi give his hip a gentle squeeze yet his face gave nothing away about the playful squeeze. Eren let Levi spin him around the kitchen; the softness of the moment pulling at his heartstrings. The older man’s warmth seemed to seep through Eren’s clothes, making him feel safe and wanted. 

      The music wrapped around their bodies as the two seemed to get lost in one another. The song faded into the background as being in Levi’s arms made the world disappear around him and made butterflies flutter in his stomach. It was a feeling that he never wanted to end and it was something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t help but lean his head down onto Levi’s with a small side on his face. The two continued to spin in circles, and once and awhile Levi would push Eren out and spin him and Eren couldn’t help but laugh as he felt like he was flying. The man pulled Eren back in, eyes melting into one another, and with the gentleness of a feather, he pulled Eren down for a chaste kiss. They pulled apart just for Levi to begin spinning him again.

      “LEVI!” A voice echoed through the hallway as the two of them stopped short of the spin, Eren lost his balance and stumbled a bit.

      “Shit.” Levi mumbled under his breath as he stepped away from Eren, once he made sure Eren wasn’t going to fall over. Just when Eren was going to question Levi’s behavior, Eren noticed someone bursting into the room.

      “Levi! There you are!” Eren turned to see a woman with thick glasses sitting on her nose, with her hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, bangs framing her face, giving it a slender look. She was wearing a brown pants suit with a tan undershirt and a white ascot tie. The energy that was bouncing off of her was almost blinding as a large white smile that seemed to be permanently tattooed on her face. 

      “Shitty-glasses, what are you doing here?” Levi rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. Eren glanced between the two, trying to figure out who Hanji was; he saw her in the cafe earlier, so she is part of the office, but Eren didn’t remember her any of the times that he went to see his father. 

      “You were talking an  _ awfully _ long time in the bathroom, so I came looking for you.” Hanji glanced over at Eren and a sinister smirk crawled up on her face. Eren glanced over at Levi who just rolled his eyes at the woman.   
      “I got lost on my way, and ran into Grisha’s son who we met earlier.” Levi gestured to Eren with his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. 

      The woman’s head snapped towards Eren at lightning speed, causing him to jump out of his skin a bit, “Ooo, yes, the cutie in the apron.”

      “Hanji.” Levi snapped, and the woman who Eren was assuming was Hanji just shrugged and took a step closer to Eren.

      “What?” Hanji got really close to Eren’s face, the younger man trying to lean away from her extensive stare, “Yeah, he does look slightly like Grisha. You can see it in his nose.”

      “Uh..” Eren glanced passed the woman towards Levi, silently begging him for help. Levi smirked as his eyes rolled.

         “Leave the brat alone, four-eyes.” He grabbed onto the woman’s shoulder and started pulling her towards the living room. “We aren’t here to integrate the kid, we are here to work.”

          “Aw, Levi you’re no fun.” Hanji pouted as she allowed herself to be dragged away by the smaller man. Eren let out a huge breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding. Thankful to Levi, he turned his back towards the food and for some reason, he was more excited about dinner than he was before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, it has been a little bit since I wrote smut! While this story is still posted on Fanfiction, I do plan on changing it a bit, so you won't be all to find EVERYTHING that is going to happen :) Please comment and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
